


Broken Bonds

by Synnerxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Gen, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> How Lucifer feels about killing his favorite brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Bonds

**Author's Note:**

>  Written for [](http://jabber-moose.livejournal.com/profile)[**jabber_moose**](http://jabber-moose.livejournal.com/) on [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)**comment_fic**  

He twists the blade deeper into his little brother's stomach and watches as Gabriel's Grace pours out of his vessel. He lets his brother slip from his arms and stares down at the ashy imprint of the once glorious wings of his brother. He feels the sheer agony rip through his own Grace at Gabriel's death and it makes him suck in a breath he doesn't need.

He swallows against the pain and knows that every Angel in Creation felt Gabriel's death even if the Archangel hadn't been to Heaven in thousands of years.

He never wanted to kill Gabriel. Gabriel had always been his favorite little brother. He'd taught him how to fly, how to annoy Michael, groomed his wings, taught him all he knew. This wasn't the way it was supposed to end.

He didn't even really want to kill Michael, just kick his ass a bit. Angels weren't supposed to harm anyone, much less each other.

He takes another breath and feels the ache in his Grace lessen somewhat. It's still sharp and throbbing, reminding him of what he'd done, but he had other things to dwell on now.

_I love you, brother._


End file.
